


Side; Despair: IF

by CYCLOPSCORE



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class 77-B still has a role to play, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Swearing, What the hell Hiro, You too Yamada, Yukizome teaches Class 78 instead, more relationships will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE
Summary: In one world, Class 77-B was taught under Yukizome Chisa, and became the Remnants of Despair as a result. But in another world, what if she taught Class 78 instead?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Samidare Yui, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka (one-sided), Munakata Kyosuke/Sakakura Juzo (one-sided), Munakata Kyosuke/Yukizome Chisa
Comments: 41
Kudos: 155





	1. Day 1 - Rounding up the Students (1)

Keep calm, Chisa willed herself. She willed herself to think this, even if a man was hurling into a trashcan right in front of her eyes. Chisa impatiently twiddled her thumbs, wondering when the actual procedure would start. She sat in front of two men two did not even seem to pay attention to her, which was frustrating. 

At the middle was Jin Kirigiri, the principal of the school she would look into, and Koichi Kizakura, the man that was... throwing up. Neither seemed to be able to form a good image, and they did not seem to be trying either.

Chisa took a deep breath, holding in her frustrations. Her boyfriend, Kyosuke Munakata had asked of her to investigate Hope’s Peak, the school she was visiting in question, with apparent cases of corruption and experimentation. Of course, Chisa had obeyed him without question, but who would have thought that it would begin so strangely? Back when her, Kyosuke and Juzo graduated there, it was never this odd. 

“Are you feeling okay, Sir?” Chisa asked the man who had just finished hurling in the garbage bin.

Koichi, having just finished puking in the bin, wiped the corner of his mouth, appearing exhausted. “Just give me a few hours...I will be fine.”

Nodding, Chisa turned and focused her attention to the principal, “So, Mr Kirigiri, which class will I be in charge of?"

Principal Kirigiri paused to rummage through his desk, visibly frustrated. "Here’s the thing… I'm afraid you aren’t going to be in charge of a regular class.”

"...What do you mean?" Chisa could only wonder what he meant, but with the tone of his voice, it was not going to be good.

He cleared his throat. “You are teaching Class 78, the newest batch, and already they are an insane bunch of misfits, even though it has only been a few months.”

Chisa gulped a little. Misfits are always going to be trouble to handle… but was she not the Ultimate Housekeeper? Was she not the one to deal with such things?

Jin continued. “They basically have no teachers at all… they are all over the school doing their own thing. Some even have delinquency reports… even my damn daughter…”

His daughter? In such a class? Now this intrigued Chisa. It made her wonder what odd type of group they were. This was no challenge… it was an opportunity.

“That is alright! Leave it to me to bring them back to fancy school routines!” Chisa exclaimed.

Jin cleared his throat, making a small sigh. “It will be up to you then.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Now this is a lousy sight. The behaviour of rowdy commoners.” A boy with glasses sighed, tweaking his glasses. Was such a sight an utter disgrace to a school with seemingly grandiose reputation? Was this not for the highest of social class? Togami hated this atmosphere. This emptiness was killing him.

“Of course, Togami-sama! This atmosphere is terrible for us! There is nothing I can write about!” Next to Togami, much to his chagrin, was his clingy stalker of a friend, Touko. That glasses and braids just made him a bit ill inside. But then again, this was better than utter emptiness. He scanned the tables all around him. Nothing, except for that stoic detective with that same arrogance he has. The daughter of the principal. What a showoff, Togami thought.

Just then, the door started to creak open. The three stopped to see who was coming in. It was not another classmate. It was… an oddly attractive woman. Wait… was she wearing a maid’s apron over her suit? 

Now, all three students had their eyes on this newcomer. “May I ask, who are you, Miss?” The lilac-haired girl twirled her braids, her stoic eyes having a glimmer of surprise.

Chisa looked around in minor disappointment. Only three here. The others had really scattered across the school compound. She would have to deal with them later. But for now, time for formalities to those here. “So this is the only few here… no matter. You three, I am Yukizome Chisa, and from today, I will be your new homeroom teacher! It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Now Kyoko, Togami and Touko were all ears. They have not had a teacher that lasted for even a single day. How will this one turn out? “No one wants to be our homeroom teacher. Are you lost, Miss?” Togami scoffed, with his usual act of arrogance and passive aggression.

What an interesting boy, Chisa pondered. Such a person will be a bit unpleasant… but there is nothing she will not stop at. “No, this is Class 78. I came to the right place. I know your reputation, and I am going to change that!”

Togami and Kyoko still looked on with a slight aura of menace. Can this lady really be capable. It was Kyoko’s turn to try her ability. As a detective, this would be the best course of action. “So, Miss Yukizome, do you have insurance? Many of our last teachers needed it badly.”

Kyoko stopped. What would be her response? Would it turn her off. There were so many possibilities… and yet…

“And I have lots ready for this!” With that response, Chisa pulled out all of her insurances, up to ten brochures, with the fees being up to billions in yen. Kyoko made a small smirk. Now this is interesting. Little did she know, Chisa was also testing them.

“So, where are your friends? Did they get lost?” Chisa asked, pulling a facade of innocence while saying this. Togami sighed at this response. Did they have to do this again?

“They do what they want. Nothing stops them, everything sways them. Money, new facilities… anarchistic to the core.”

Touko tried to chide in during her “master’s” speech. “Such is a disgrace, Togami-sa-“

“SHUT UP! WHEN DID I ASK YOU TO TALK!”

“Not here, Miss Fukawa.” Kyoko chided in further to add to Touko’s shame.

Chisa was immediately thrown back by this aggression. She put her palm on her face. “I see… you all have such disappointing relationships…” Now was the time to reveal her power.

With a stomp, she sent the three out of their argument, and shocked them. With a wave of her hair, she spoke words that swayed the three.

“And this is why I am the Ultimate Housekeeper. To take care of misfits and groom you to perfection!”

The three let that sink in, and soon contorted their face to that of shock. “A—a — senior?” Touko shrieked. Togami must have been just as surprised, as he did not scold Touko for this reaction this time round.

Chisa spread her legs and cleared her throat. She needed to vent her minor frustrations. “Youth only comes once, and never returns. You all misuse your talent, and become objects of decadence. In Britain, you all would only be worth as Epsilons!” Hesitating for a moment, she walked past the empty tables, with drawings and scratches all over them. “We live in a society where talent is taken for granted! This place is diseased… but I am the cure!”

Such brave words, Kyoko thought. Her father would never do such brave things. He was such a coward to her.

“Now I am interested. You really are more than meets the eye.” Byakuya made a small smile as he said this, for even he was now impressed. “Do you have the capability to lead?”

“Of course!” Chisa replied. “First, you three, tell me your names, and the names of your classmates.”

The three now grew motivated. This will be fun.

“Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Prodigy.”

“Touko Fukawa, Ultimate Writer.”

“Kyoko, Ultimate Detective.”

Chisa turned to the lilac-haired girl. “Your surname?”

Kyoko frowned. “Not worth telling."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Where in god’s name are they! Such behaviour is inappropriate in this school environment! And I will be a failure if I do not get them back!” A black-haired boy walked through the hallways, wearing a white uniform full of badges. Every day, he had to follow the same routine, trying to bring students back into the classroom, for it was simply the rules.

“I have to find Big Bro first…” Kiyotaka sighed. Just as he turned to reach the stairwell, he saw a busty woman walk in front of him. 

“You must be Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Hall Monitor?"

Kiyotaka was stunned, not just by her figure, but an odd charisma. Who was she?

“Yes, I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Defender of The Hallways. How can I be of service, Miss?”

Chisa smiled. “I see you are capable of finding students, is that correct?”

Kiyotaka sighed. “Yes, Miss, I keep them from running out the classroom, but some tend to get rather sneaky.” It seemed to be a big problem to his job, Kiyotaka pondered. Why couldn’t his friends simply behave in the name of the law?

“I am Yukizome Chisa, your new homeroom teacher. And I can help change things for you.”

The simple word of ‘teacher’ stunned Kiyotaka. He immediately bowed down. “I must have been a great disgrace and a fool! Good morning, Miss Yukizome. Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy.”

Chisa smiled a bit. This was interesting to her. “There is no need for formalities, Ishimaru. Now let’s find your friends.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Okay, Alter Ego. Smile!” In the computer room, a small girl held up her Macbook, looking at the AI made in the likeness of her. In terms of programming, no one was superior to her. As a prove of her great skill, the AI responded to those words, and made a big smile.

“Good boy!” This made Chihiro smile, and she clapped her hands to celebrate her success. If it could soon gain singularity, then perhaps it could teach her how to “man up” a little.

“You need rest, master. Please return to class.” It was nice of Alter Ego to bear the human concepts of concern, but Chihiro had other things in mind. “No, Alter Ego… I have to add some finishing touches-“

“Someone like you would be nice to have in Boston Dynamics, wouldn’t it?”

Chihiro turned to the voice behind her, and there was a tall woman, almost as tall as Big Brother Mondo, and busty as can be. It scared her a little.

“W-who are you?”

Chisa was a bit upset to see the boy in front of her be so scared. “Don’t cry. I am not here to hurt you.” As proof of her pacifism, she gave Chihiro a light headpat.

“You… are not here to hurt me?”

“No, of course not.”, Chisa reassured the small boy who tried to hide his masculinity to the world. “My name is Chisa Yukizome. And your secret is safe with me.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta gotta got to love me harder…” Listening to pop music, especially from Ariana Grande, was certainly a good way to pass the time, Sayaka thought to herself. While at it, she looked at her performance spreadsheets and schedules. Steadily rising… though a rival singer might be an issue… also from Hope’s Peak… Ibuki … a concert on Saturday at five…

This was stressing the Ultimate Pop Sensation. After all, the pop industry was a very strict business industry. She could get a cup of tea… no, she would like fruit punch instead…

So many thoughts made Sayaka sick inside. She needed to find a way to reduce stress. Maybe… something new. The days before had always been the same routine. She would hide in a room, since the Music Room was always being used by the rival student from Class 77-B. Here, she could relieve her stress. And yet even this was starting to cease to work.

“You know, I kind of like Ariana Grande, Miss Maizono.” Suddenly, this voice snapped Sayaka back to reality. She turned to see that the door had opened, and a tall lady was there… and her busts! Sayaka felt so small compared to her. Unable to take the shock, she nearly fell of her chair. As she tried to balance herself, the lady grabbed one of her arms to help balance her.

“I must have surprised you. I am Yukizome Chisa, your new homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you.” Chisa tried to be her friendliest to the Ultimate Pop Sensation… and yet, it seemed that Sayaka was too dazed to react. She seemed to be fixated on her… curves…

“Sorry, Miss Maizono, but this is inappropriate! No man or lady should stare down there!” Chisa started to flush and cover her big curves. Now it was her who was in a daze. Only then, did Sayaka snap back to reality.

“Oh… new teacher, I see… what would you want me to do?” Sayaka did not understand anything. This was so new to her. Chisa regained her composure, and placed a single hand on Sayaka’s shoulder.

“I just need you to find your friends.”

Sayaka thought for a moment. Most of their trends were unpredictable. They could be in one place in one period, and another the next day. There was no fixed pattern. Except for two.

“I know where two of them are.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Thanks for helping me with the lawn, Ikusaba.” A teal-haired boy stopped to compliment his aide, while wiping sweat off his forehead. Leaving his hoodie to dry in the sun, and wearing nothing but a T-shirt and track pants, he stopped to appreciate his find handiwork he did with the school garden. It was nice being something else other than being lucky.

“It’s alright. You will always have my back, Naegi.” The short-haired girl with black hair and freckles, also wearing a T-shirt and track pants, stopped to accept this compliment she rarely received. There were greater things to do than fighting and killing in the trenches. 

“Who are they?” Chisa asked Sayaka in curiosity.

“They are the newest students, my best friends… and the oddest ones here. Their names are…”

Sayaka cleared her throat, and continued.

“Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba, Miss Yukizome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I always wanted to see an AU where Class 78 was taught under Chisa, and see what differences would turn out. Though with Junko still around, things will be tricky... 
> 
> A follow-up chapter will come soon, where Yukizome finds the remaining students not mentioned yet.
> 
> Also, I adapted the starting few lines from Hope's Peak Babies, where Chisa deals with another odd class. You can read it here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465607


	2. Day 1 - Rounding up the Students (2)

With Sayaka’s help, Chisa walked up the flight of stairs and to the school garden. Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba. Ultimate Lucky Student Substitute and Ultimate Soldier respectively. The former was apparently a substitute for a recently suspended previous Ultimate Lucky Student from Class 77-B. The two are always seen together, never separated for more than 5 feet. They spent their time tending to the School Garden (also called the Greenhouse), previously tended to by other Hope’s Peak Graduates, Daisaku Bandai and Santa Shikiba. Neither had perfect botany skills, but did know the basics.

Chisa silently expressed her amazement at Sayaka's strong analytical prowess. She apparently called herself a ‘Psychic’ because of this. This will be a fun class after all, Chisa thought.

“Shit! Ogami, what are you made of?”

“Try harder, Oowada. Men like you should not be complaining.”

Chisa heard the two voices coming from the second floor, one male and one female— and both gruff. Walking up to the upper floor, she turned around, and looked thrown a glass door, straight to the gym. Two muscled students were engaging in arm wrestling, and while both of them had great muscles, it was certain the female had bigger muscles and was winning. The boy had a pompadour and a trench coat with a dragon imprint, while the girl wore a sailor fuku which the sleeves had been ripped, like it did not fit at all. The girl was tanned and had white hair, and essentially so masculine she could nearly pass of as a boy herself. Chisa immediately knew who this two must be. Before she stepped in, the girl slammed the boy’s arm to the table, a clear cut victory for the girl.

“Darn, need to work on these biceps more. You win, Ogami.” Mondo sighed while feeling his worn-out arm. Despite being raised in the hood, he knew honour and grace before anything else.

“It is not just about muscles, Oowada. Try some kung-fu next time.” Sakura sighed, cursing how victory felt so hollow these days, while letting go of Mondo’s arm. And as she did, they heard footsteps coming towards them.

“Mondo Oowada and Sakura Ogami, Ultimate Biker and Ultimate Martial Artist. is that correct?” They both saw a lady, clearly lacking in muscles but big at the assets. Both had not seen this woman before, and was certain to know why she was here, for her outfit clearly proved that she was not here to train.

“Who must you be, lady?” Mondo snapped, frustrated that someone as scrawny as her had interfered his bout with the Ogre.

“Men like you try to act tough. But deep down, I know you have some manners.” The reply from the woman resonated through both of their ears. She had a lot of guts, they both concluded. ‘I am Yukizome Chisa, and I will be your new homeroom teacher.”

Huh, another already? Mondo and Sakura reeled back in surprise. They had not had a new teacher since an entire month ago. “You sure, Miss Yukizome? No one wants us.” Sakura stepped forward with this statement, certain that this had to be a misunderstanding.

“There is no misunderstanding. I will be the new teacher of Class 78, and I am here to change your boring lives.” Chisa’s response made them both reel back in surprise. What guts!

“Now, Madam, I am sure there has to be—“

“Big Bro! Miss Ogami! You better listen to your new teacher and come back to the classroom this instant!”

Mondo immediately knew that voice, and turning over, he saw Kiyotaka and Chihiro waiting over at the gym. He could not say no to them, right?

“Oh, urrr… alright, Miss Yukizome… we will pack up and return to class.” Sakura had also caught on to Mondo’s words, and also packed up her bags.

“Right! And don’t forget to shower!” 

While the two would normally scoff at such instructions, Mondo and Sakura instead did as they were told, and headed to the showers. This teacher was an interesting one. And as they headed to the shower rooms, a tan girl walked out of the cubicles.

“Ah? Sakura? You’re done so soon?” The girl was tan and brunette, had a short ponytail and wore only a rather revealing set of gym clothes, only a red jacket, white shirt, bloomers and ankle socks.

Sakura did not like shortening her training with Aoi, but this new change had to be accepted. “Yes, Aoi. Seems like we have a new teacher, and she wants us to go back to the classroom.”

“New teacher?” Aoi was curious. She had hardly seen a time when they sat back to actual lectures and structured education. “Who is she?”

“Yukizome Chisa. Nice to meet you, Aoi Asahina. You must be the Ultimate Swimmer, correct?” Aoi turned to the voice, to a woman who must be as tall as Sakura, but much thinner, with hair coloured like mango puree. She looks so cute, Aoi gasped in slight surprise. Hiding it in, she composed herself.

“Yes, I am Aoi Asahina. Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy.” As per formalities she knew of, Aoi gave this new teacher a bow, and reached out her hand for a handshake.

“That will not be necessary. There is no need for platitudes and formalities between a teacher and student. Now, is there anything you need?”

Aoi was not one to let someone grant her wishes. Yet, her training was rigorous, and she did need… that. Looking at her stomach, it was visibly growling. Her ponytail swayed in the wind, as if a dog was trying to wag its tail.

“I need a doughnut.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So, Ikusaba, would you like to share a milkshake?” Now that Makoto and Mukuro were done with tending to the plants, it would be perhaps time to get a snack to share between the two. They had been close friends ever since Day One, and there was no need for personal space.

“Only if it is a mango smoothie. You know I like them this way, Naegi.” Mukuro was shy sometimes, and Makoto knew it was his job to make her feel easy in this school. He was not scared of her talent at all, unlike the other students, and even found Mukuro to be very cute indeed. He wished to know more about Mukuro’s younger sister, though Mukuro would brush it off, telling Makoto she is no good, not like Komaru. She had been expelled a month ago, for some reason, involving “a kitchen bomb”.

“Ah! Makoto, Mukuro, there you are!” As they walked down the staircase, they heard Sayaka call them from the bottom of the stairwell.

“Sayaka! What are you doing here?” It was unusual for Sayaka to be finished with her self-training this early. They both knew Sayaka well, and she would practice all the way till lunchtime.

“We have a new teacher, she wants us to go back to class?”

A teacher? Is this some joke? Both Makoto and Mukuro thought Sayaka was saying weird things again. There was no way any teacher would want their class at all.

“She is also an Ultimate, the Ultimate Housekeeper, Miss Yukizome is her name.” Now Makoto and Mukuro really cannot believe this. A former Ultimate being their teacher? No way. No way. But knowing Sayaka, some truth lies behind jokes and white lies.

“Show her to us, Sayaka.” Makoto and Mukuro continued down the stairs, chasing Sayaka while she showed them the way to the bottom floor.

It must be their lucky day.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kyoko peered at the group now sharing a box of doughnuts Chisa had grabbed out of nowhere. She always had preparations for everything. Just how much did she know the students in a short period of time?

Aoi and Sakura ate nearly half of the doughnuts in the box, while Mondo, Chihiro and Kiyotaka only took one to eat. The title of ‘Ultimate Housekeeper’ must be a powerful talent indeed. This is worth investigating, Kyoko thought.

But for now, it would be best to take her part in rounding up all the students. Whipping out her phone, she called the first number on the phone page, one she keeps calling every night.

9678 7777 - Taeko Yasuhiro

Pressing the call button, she put the phone to her ears, listening to the melodious ringtone. Classical music was a music type both loved so much, especially Canon in D Major. Soon, the ringtone stopped.

Meanwhile, at the third floor, where a gothic girl with fake twin tails and steely red eyes strutted down the hallways with stride, found her phone to be beeping. Picking it up, her minor ignorance turned to delight. Her girlfriend was calling her again. Kyoko was the only one who could call her by her main name, and the only one she was always willing to receive her call.

“Yes, Kyoko, darling, what is it?” 

Kyoko made a small smile.

“Hi, Taeko. You might want to return back to the classrooms. We have something new in store."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Naekusaba and now Celesgiri are in full ship tease. Junko is slightly mentioned here, and she is apparently up to no good, even though she got expelled. Wonder how this would turn out.
> 
> The last students yet to be rounded up is Hagakure, Yamada, and Leon. Will have one final chapter for that.


	3. Day 1 - Rounding up the Students (3)

“Okay, where is she?” Makoto called out to Sayaka, who had stopped at the second floor, heading to the swimming pool area. Mukuro was tagging close behind. He sounded… a bit exasperated, to say the least. Must have been a prank.

“Over here!” Sayaka waved to them, before turning to someone else beyond the door. “Miss Yukizome, they are here!”

Chisa, who had just threw the empty box of donuts, heard the call, and turned to see Sayaka at the door. With her, was two more students.

As Sayaka’s descriptions fit perfectly, Makoto and Mukuro wore track uniforms, and rather plain hairstyles. They did not have any feature that would show that they have any talent at all, as if they were Reserve Course Students. They were roughly of the same size. No matter, now there are two more to take attendance of.

Chisa rushed to the two to greet the two personally. “Good morning. You must be Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba, correct? I am Miss Yukizome, your new teacher.”

Both Makoto and Mukuro turned to each other. So Sayaka was not joking, they now have a new teacher. Well… what should they do next? Just act casual? Would she end up like the others? It seemed that both got the same conclusion, however, and they folded their arms, also making a small sigh. 

“Yes, Makoto Naegi and Mukuro Ikusaba, present.” They both said this in perfect coordination, as if they were soldiers declaring their single motto, or a band singing the same anthem. No, almost like twins! This intrigued Chisa, for such a way of response was not… natural to say the least. 

It seemed to hit them as well that Chisa had some surprise to that. “Urr… did we scare you? Are you okay?”

Stay cool, Chisa! Students hate uncool teachers! With this in mind, Chisa immediately regained her composure. “No! No! Nothing… just thought that such coordination is unusual. Must you be twins?”

This question pierced both of them, especially for Mukuro. She turned to Makoto, both bearing flabbergasted expressions. What an absurd question!

“No! We are not twins!” Makoto stepped up, clearing this misunderstanding. They have heard this too many times since Junko was thrown out. This is getting old. Real old.

“Well, you two, then you ought to stop wearing the same clothes every single damn day.”, snapped Mondo while lounging on the poolside tables.

“Please, Big Bro! You know we have to wear the right attire!”, Kiyotaka retorted, slapping some sense into his delinquent Big Bro. Chihiro was also feebly trying to nudge him. Aoi and Sakura, meanwhile couldn’t stop laughing.

At a distance, Kyoko analysed the commotion. This squabble is not worth her time. This is still not entertaining. She would prefer reading Conan Doyle novels than this. Yet, as she thought of leaving back to the classroom, she felt a hug from behind. One of the arms embracing her had a small claw on a finger.

“Took you long enough, Taeko.”, Kyoko sighed.

“You know I am a lady of my word, Kyoko.”, Celestia chuckled, and so did Kyoko. From Kyoko’s shoulder, Celestia peered at the group, who did not seem to notice her, at least from afar. This was understandable, even if it annoyed her constant craving of being a narcissist, thought Celeste. 

“So, Kyoko, this is our new teacher?”

Kyoko closed her eyes, with a bit of satisfaction. “Yes, Taeko. And a former Ultimate as well. This would be interesting.”

Meanwhile, as the group squabbled, Chihiro stopped to see the two in the distance. “Miss Yukizome, Celestia-chan is also present.”

Chisa Yukizome raised her head. Standing beside Kyoko was a girl with a gothic look, from the dress to her twin tails. The dress was jet black, with streaks of red in-between. 

“Okay, Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler… real name is...”, Chisa muttered, while walking to the next student to give her greetings.

Stepping forward to the gambler, Chisa stopped, in slight surprise and recoil at the girl’s odd charisma. Her steely red eyes and a stoic yet menacing gaze… it could go right through your soul. Well, the students could not get any weirder.

“Good morning, you must be Taek-“

And Kyoko immediately ducked out, hearing the cursed words her girlfriend would not want to hear from anyone but her. The others also heard it all, and immediately braced for cover. Celestia herself, upon hearing those words she so deemed taboo to hear from anyone’s mouth but Kyoko’s… she saw red in an instant.

“MY NAME IS CELESTIA LUDENBERG, GODDAMMIT!”

This immediate bout of violence that came out of the seemingly stoic goth girl threw Chisa off her balance and into the pool, falling headfirst in the cold waters. Briefly struggling in the waters, Chisa reached for the nearby handrails to hoist herself off the pool. When she reached back to the surface, she saw the whole gang of students trying to calm Celestia down.

“Celeste, chill, for god’s sake.”

“Violence against teachers in a forbidden in the school environment-“

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! NO ONE DARES CALL ME TAEKO EXCEPT KYOKO, ALRIGHT?”

This made Chisa felt a bit sad inside, and regaining her form, and ignoring how soaked she was, stepped forth to the still enraged goth girl.

“I’m sorry. It seems that your talent might have blinded you. This should not be how you hide your true self.”

With this odd form of apology, the formerly berserk Celestia stopped, and turned to the new teacher. Her whole suit was wet from head to toe, and yet she did not falter. 

“That is why I am here to help students like you. I will not just be your teacher. I will be your counsellor, your guide, your friend.”

With that, she raised out her hand. “Yukizome Chisa.”

Celestia, now calm and clearly ashamed, reached out her hand to accept the apology. “Very well. Still, call me Celestia, and nothing else, alright?”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Man, did Celestia flip out…”, Makoto sighed, walking down the hallway with the rest of the students. Chisa had to change out of her suit into a different outfit, and she tasked them with finding the remaining three, Leon, Yasuhiro and Yamada. Kyoko was busy calming Celeste down at the pool table.

“What is important is that we round everyone up. Miss Yukizome said that Byakuya and Touko are in the classroom, but Leon, Yasuhiro and Yamada have still not been found.”, Kiyotaka replied.

“Leon must be at the baseball fields again, let me search for him.”, Sayaka added in.

“Sure. But where must Yasuhiro and Yamada be?”, Makoto asked once more. Those two were impossible to find in the compounds, some even thinking that they were skipping school altogether.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“This has been utmost interesting.”, Byakuya spoke to himself, genuinely impressed by the glamour this new teacher was able to bring forth. Someone like her truly befit a capable teacher, one he still needed. He turned to Touko, back to reading her book. Thank god she is not fawning over me for once, Byakuya sighed in relief. 

Yet, as he tried to inhale the smell of fresh air, he smelt something… off. Somewhere, in a nearby room… some smell that could be described as being neither an odour nor a sweet scent was flowing across the room. Byakuya sadly knew what this had to be.

“Is that… cannabis and cocaine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Celeste really did flip off there...
> 
> And the drugs... hmmm... wonder who is the culprit.
> 
> Yeah, this is getting family unfriendly real fast.


	4. Day 1 - Rounding up the Students (4)

“This smell is absolutely detestable. Yasuhiro, you utter moron.” Byakuya clenched his hands and teeth, knowing all too well the culprit behind this horrendous stench that should only come from the american ghetto. He turned to see that Touko, too, was taken aback at the foul stench of Jamaican drugs. Knowing what he had to do, he darted to the door.

“Byakuya-sama, where are you-“

“Wait here, I got to catch that punk.”

Out Byakuya darted to the door, to the room he knew Yasuhiro was hiding in and doing his dope business.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Man, why do I have to keep doing this…” Leon grumbled, practicing his strikes that he did not even want to do. He had finished doing up to seven perfect swings and perfectly hit the ball, yet his coach would not stop him from leaving. This was clearly not cut out for him. Sure, he might be an utter pro at this, but this never was even the talent he truly wanted at all. He should be alongside Sayaka, playing pop songs. But no, he was just so bad at that. He could train and all, but he just can walk out. What a conundrum, Leon thought. This was getting too irritating. 

Thinking about his problems, he failed to spot the next ball coming from the pitcher nearby. It whizzed right through him and hit the bars. It was only when Leon heard the sound of this did he snap back.

“One strike today. This is not quite like you, Mister Kuwata.”. The coach’s voice reverberated through the other side of the Baseball Court, prompting Leon to fully jolt right up. “Maybe we should call it a day.”

A day alright, Leon thought. Now he finally could leave. He put down his baseball cap and bat, placing it back to the nearby lockers, and walked out of the court. His situation could well be palpable as can be. Does Sayaka think of the same thing? Maybe I should talk to her, Leon thought. Just then, he saw a blue-haired girl waiting at the stairwell. Speak of the devil, just his luck!

Leon rushed up to the stairwell, to where the Ultimate Pop Idol stood. “Never thought you would be waiting for me, Maizono.” 

Sayaka cleared her throat. “Sorry, Leon, it is not… you know what. It is just that we need to return to the classroom.”

Now Leon was immediately a bit disappointed, but this… at the same time, was a new thing to say. How unusual. “Why? Return to the classroom?”

“We have a new teacher in the block.”

New teacher? Leon was shook. No way, man. Nobody wants their class anymore. “This must be a joke, right?”

“Nope.” This other voice made Leon turn his head. There was Makoto, Sayaka’s childhood pal, Mukuro, Makoto’s real girlfriend, Kiyotaka, that zealot of a hall monitor, Chihiro, the tiny girl, Mondo, the Josuke ripoff, Aoi, the tanned swimmer, and Sakura, the girl so ripped she looked like The Rock. “There is a new teacher, and she sure is hot.” Mondo said with nonchalance.

“Don’t say that!”, Kiyotaka snapped, brushing of his bro’s usual insensitive words.

Hmm, this must be proof that they do have a new teacher. Dang, Leon thought.

“Fine, I guess we do have a new teacher. Guess we’re back to lesson time, huh?”, Leon sighed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“There, there, Taeko, are you feeling better?”, Kyoko spoke, stroking her girlfriends fake drills.

“Yes. This is not quite eloquent of me. I should apologise to her once again.”, Celeste sighed. She could not stop thinking about what the new teacher had said about being enslaved by their own talents. Could this be true? She remembered when she had no talent, and was just like any normal person. So normal in fact, that she would be ostracised for it. Back then, she just wanted to be special. And gambling was her divine calling. She swore to never embrace normalcy once more that fateful day, and never return back to being Taeko Yasuhiro.

When she first met Kyoko, she found out about how Kyoko, too, was born the same way… hated being ordinary. Wanted to be something special for her family. This was the one thing Celeste could feel empathy for.

“Speaking of which, I wonder what spare clothes Miss Yukizome has. She always seems so prepared.”, Kyoko muttered. As a detective, she would hate to make blind guesses. Just then, they heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. Chisa came out wearing a standard PE attire, but instead of Aoi’s classic shirt and bloomer combination, she wore more modern exercise attire, jackets and bike shorts. Thankfully, it did not stand out much compared to the maid outfit.

Celeste stepped forward to Chisa, knowing what she had to do. “I apologise for my behaviour, Miss Yukizome, if I had not said it.”

“No, no, no! We are already through… Celeste.”

Phew, Celeste thought. She got the message now. Meanwhile, Kyoko stood up as well. Now the finishing touches.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Byakuya scouted most of the empty rooms, opening doors and looking for strange activity. With each empty room, Byakuya became more and more irritated. Where the hell are the two? Byakuya did not want to look like a fool here.

“Oh, Togami! What are you doing?” Byakuya turned to see this intruder to his “private mission”. There was Makoto, Mukuro, Leon, Sayaka, Aoi, Sakura, Chihiro, Kiyotaka and Mondo. Those commoners? Why of all the times? Yet… there was no reason to hide his shame. He just had to be honest.

“A new teacher came, and wants us-“

“Oh, Miss Yukizome? We are here to do the same thing. We got to find everyone. The only ones we can’t find are-“

“One of them is Hagakure, I assume?”, Byakuya replied, immediately knowing one of the students they want to look for.

“Yeah. And Yamada as well. That will be the only two. Kyoko and Celeste are just around the corner.”, Makoto finished.

Byakuya turned. They might be useful for once. “I have smelt Yasuhiro’s blunts around this area. He has to be close. That is all I can say.”

“Umm… is it from there?”. That was Chihiro’s voice, and he pointed to a room with a plain door. And yet, the smell was at its strongest.

“Yeah, the stench is strong there…”, Aoi gasped, covering her mouth with her hand to block out the funny smell.

“Then let’s bust this "gang operation".”, Kiyotaka growled, signalling Mondo and Sakura to break down the door if necessary. Yet, before he even tried to turn the doorknob, he heard a sound that accompanied the smell.

“Uhh… ahhh… yes… I am gonna…”

No. No. No. The ten students could only recoil in disgust and shock. Hifumi was there too, and he was doing… that which is taboo.

“Great. Looks like someone is having a date with Rosie Palms at the moment.”, Makoto sighed, cupping his face with one hand.

“This looks like a need for a tactical ambush. Makoto, stand aside.”, Mukuro spoke, as she signalled the others to break down the door if necessary. She reached out her hand, and turned the knob. As expected, it was locked.

“Get lost, whoever you are. We are so high up here."

With such a threat, Mukuro grew angry. “Fine then. You two want to play? Bring it.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Touko could not stand being alone in the room anymore. She must find Byakuya-sama, for his sake. He might be in danger! With that, she walked out of the classroom, only to see Chisa, Kyoko and Celeste coming drown from the stairwell. “Have you seen Yasuhiro Hagakure and Hifumi Yamada?”, Chisa spoke aloud.

“No! Byakuya-sama said he would look for them. I think he might be in trouble!”, Touko stuttered with her utmost worry.

“Not an issue. We found these dickweeds right here!”. Turning around, they saw ten students having tied up another two. One had multiple dreadlocks that extended in multiple directions, making him look like he was from South America. The other was… well, looked more like a hamster than a human being, actually, being so fat that he must be Jabba the Hutt. Chisa breathed a sigh of relief. Now everyone was here. Both were gagged and nearly naked.

“Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseballer… Yasuhiro Hagakure… Ultimate Clairvoyant… Hifumi Yamada… Ultimate Fanfic Writer. Now everyone is here!”, Chisa cried in joy.

“Sorry to have to tie them up like this. These two junkies were hard to take down.”, Sakura grunted.

“Mmmffffmmffff…”, Yasuhiro and Hifumi tried to speak, but their gags only allowed them to make muffled sounds.

Kyoko smiled at this. Now this is an interesting classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chisa is basically Batman at this point.
> 
> Yasuhiro and Hifumi were doing what you thought they were doing. They will make this story very family unfriendly from here on.
> 
> Now, with everyone assembled, Day 1 will soon draw to a close.
> 
> Edit: Oh dear, there was a typo regarding Kiyotaka trying to open the room where Hiro is in. Don't mind me.


	5. Day 1 - Cleaning Up

Now, with all 15 students assembled in class, Chisa sighed in relief. Now, she can start declaring the changes to this rowdy class. That was, if she could quell their noise first. None of them seemed to have the best attention spans, to say the least.

“What the fuck, you guys? Can’t we just ignore this Ho-Ho and get back to do our own shit. Who needs them anyways!”, Yasuhiro scoffed, keeping his head low onto the table while his dreadlocks swayed in the wind.

“Shut up, Hiro. Jacking off and getting jacked should only be seen in Detroit, not this school.”, Mondo snapped back. This was not the first time Yasuhiro and Hifumi tried to act like a disgusting worm.

“Scum like you ain’t supposed to be here. I even doubt you are an actual seer.”, Byakuya scoffed. Chisa sighed at this ruckus. She would have to take decisive action. Pulling out her microphone, she started her speech.

“No, you all are not scum. You are all slaves! To this nasty system who think your talents can be taken for granted!”. Chisa declared this with gusto, pointing to the students who seemed like they did not care at all.

“Neither sounds good.”, Kyoko muttered. She often wondered what in god’s name her father must be doing to deal with this school. So far, his efficiency has been, and will be zero percent.

“That is something I agree with. I can never trust myself into actually having luck. God, should have known earlier that I would be a substitute to the previous Ultimate Lucky Student.”, Makoto sighed, holding a potted plant with a cactus near the window sill. One could say, the cactus was like their predicament. They were on their own, no rain to water them.

“Okay, since I am new to your class, let me take a hygiene check…”. And yet before Chisa even finished, she already saw that something was wrong. Crumbs and hair on the floor. Cockroaches and spider webs rampant. She put a finger on the windowsill. Shucks, so much dust in a single finger flick.

Chisa sighed. Time for a new life lesson these students need to learn. “This is not a happy sight. Can you guys clean after yourself?”. Yasuhiro yawned, not impressed by such a demand. No pay, no gain, he thought. “How much?-“

Yet before he was even allowed to finish his sentence, a hammer slammed right on his table, and in the spur in the moment, he was shell-shocked right to the very core, like a fugitive getting caught red-handed. Looking up, she saw Chisa with her eyes shut and with an utterly menacing aura, looking down right at him. “Mister Hagakure, cleaning up is for free. Only the mafia pays people to clean up.”

Yasuhiro knew he had to surrender here. “O-okay…”, he blurted, sinking slowly down to his seat. Everyone just stared at him and laughed. Served him right.

With that, Chisa raised the hammer and dropped it down to the ground with a resonating thud. “Okay, so everyone has any questions?”, Chisa asked, back to her usual demeanour.

Celestia shrugged, seeing that there was no reason to argue with a necessary action that brings great benefit. “No, it’s all fine. Leave it to us.”

“Good! Now that’s the spirit!”, Chisa exclaimed with excitement, swinging one fist into the air. “Now get some buckets, rags and mops, while Yukizome-sensei needs to use the restroom.”

“Sure.”, the whole class responded, other than the dead Yasuhiro, too shocked to say another word. With that, a relieved Chisa walked out of the door.

“Okay, Miss Yukizome has spoken. Everyone, do your part, and just to be sure, laziness will be forbidden in a school environment.”, Kiyotaka screamed the moment Chisa left, grabbing the buckets and tissues from the locker room behind them.

“Leave it to us, Taka! Follow the big man!”, Mondo screamed, wearing a white bandana and raising his mop in the air.

“Yes!”, Chihiro cried, carrying a small bucket, which he visibly needed effort to carry.

Hifumi scoffed, trying to shift responsibility to what he detested doing. “No way we are listening to that crazy buffoon-“. Before he could finish, there was one karate chop to his fat head. “Ah-“, Hifumi screamed out in agony. It was Sakura, hating to witness laziness in her vicinity. “Do or die, Yamada. No buts.”

“There would nothing left to do anyway, so let’s do this quick.”, Byakuya sighed, actually content with doing the common work of commoners for once. Inevitably, this was opportunity for Touko to cling to Byakuya once more, and she took the chance immediately. “Of course, Byakuya-sama, let Touko do it with-“

And yet, Byakuya had already anticipated this issue, and was intent to not see another day of this happening. “Not this again, Fukawa. Get things done by your pace, not mine.”. Being rejected once more, Touko could not help but shed a small tear.

Meanwhile, Aoi and Sayaka had found more rags to use. “Here, everyone catch one!”, Aoi shrieked, throwing the wet towels into the air. “Please, Asahina-san, not when it’s wet!”, Sayaka said with worry.

The rags hit everyone, one landing on Kyoko’s head, the other on Celestia’s face, the third on Leon’s shirt, prompting them grunts of disapproval. Only two rags successfully landed on people’s hands, and that was due to Makoto and Mukuro’s reflexes.

“That was not cool, Aoi.”, Makoto grimaced, noting how lucky his face was not pelted with the rag. With that, he turned to Mukuro. “Anyway, Mukuro, can you help?”

Mukuro, being asked from help from Makoto, could not help but smile. “Of course.”

Meanwhile, Kyoko, holding up the rags, gave a small sigh. No point fussing with a small prank. Just then, there was a sleek tap to her shoulder. “Kyoko, darling, can I be of assistance?”

Kyoko made a smile. She was still loved, after all. “Do as you will, Taeko."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sigh, that was exhausting, Chisa thought, taking a walk down the stairwell. She honestly did not imagine that the students could be this disorganised. She would need to put more work to bring the class together, and she knew it.

And her mission? Kyosuke needed her to look deep into the corruption of Hope’s Peak Academy. Apparently, they have been trying to do experiments or something. It sounded like one giant conspiracy. She could not stop tossing and turning her head over all the things she needed to do. This was making her head ache. Clutching her head with one hand, Chisa wondered to herself, how she ought to deal with all this.

And then… the strange sound came. Was she going crazy? No. It sounded like a… video game. Some vintage game. Was it… an old Nintendo?

Turning her head, she saw a pink-haired student, wearing a pink hoodie with a Kirby design for the hood. She was indeed using a Nintendo. She was as short as her own hair.

Eh? Was this a student? Chisa wondered with great surprise. She might have been from another class. Just then, Chisa also noticed another point at the spur on the moment. She did not just seem to not notice her, but it was as if she was not even there. Perhaps she was just that fixed on her game. Chisa, while finding this rude, also found this intriguing to watch. The behaviour of each other student, seemed to reflect their culture, their aspect of society. This girl seemed to be a hardcore gamer, and thus does not seem to have any extra eyes on the road. Little did she know, there was a third person at the hallways.

“Nanami? Is that Space Invaders?”

Chisa turned to the third person. He was rather tall, and wore a black suit. He had hair as brown as dark chocolate. Was he… a reserve course student? What was such a student doing in the main dormitories? She turned to the girl, who turned to the boy, and her legs buckled on itself a little at that moment.

“Hinata?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you Class 77-B would still have a role to play.
> 
> Seems like Hajime and Chiaki have been meeting up for some time. Also looks like Hajime has not signed up for being Izuru yet. What a relief.


	6. Day 1 - Debrief

Chisa had never seen anything like this. There was a reserve course student, talking to an Ultimate. No enmity, no segregation. Just like friends. When she was first introduced to the system, she thought that the Reserve Courses and Ultimates would never get along. Indeed, there have been much news of fights between the two sides. Some Ultimates got beaten up out of jealousy, and the Ultimates would bully them right back. But here, there was no animosity.

“You shouldn’t keep running away from the class. I am sure your friends are all worried about you.”, the reserve course named Hajime told the girl with the hoodie.

“Hinata-kun, do you really think they need me? I don’t know how my talents can help them.”, Chiaki sighed, turning off her small gaming console.

“I am sure, Nanami-san. Everyone needs each other. They need your ideas, they need your presence, they need your adorable personality… they need you.”, Hajime spoke, assuring the girl that all will be well. Yet, just as he finished, Chiaki rushed to him and tiptoed to face him head-on.

“REALLY?”, Chiaki exclaimed, nearly throwing Hajime off balance. To be complimented this much made Chiaki feel excited. Hajime always had the nicest things to say. “O-of course. Sure, everyone has flaws, but their good outshines. You are good, Chiaki. Thus people need you around.”, Hajime spoke again, once he regained his composure.

Chiaki pulled away, resting her heels back on the floor. “You know, Hajime… someone like you could be such a great motivational speaker! I know! This has to be your talent!”

Hajime could not help but giggle at this. “You think so, huh…”

Chisa looked on, and smiled. There was nothing to say, and no need to interfere. Slowly, she walked back up to her classroom. She had rested enough. The two did not seem to notice her either. Back at her floor, she opened the door to the classroom, and saw the everyone doing their part. Makoto, Mukuro and Sayaka were wiping the windows, Celestia and Kyoko were emptying the dirty lockers, Kiyotaka and Mondo were scrubbing the whiteboard, Aoi and Sakura were cleaning the back, while Byakuya, Touko, Chihiro and Leon were mopping the floor. Only Yasuhiro and Hifumi were being lazy bums, as usual.

“Looks like everyone’s cleaning up! That’s great. Nice jobs, everyone!” Chisa exclaimed, before pointing her fingers to the two lazy slobs and shifting to a more stern tone. “Except for you two dum-dums.”

Yasuhiro and Hifumi, knowing that they have been caught red-handed, could not help but look away and sigh. What could she do anyway? “Shut up.”, Yasuhiro scoffed.

Byakuya turned, pissed at such insolence. “Hey, you two don’t want to go work at the sewers, do you? We’ve been trying to pull your lazy ass off your seats twice.”

“What you gonna do?”, Hifumi scoffed. But it was sure a damn bad way to tempt fate, as the two were immediately surrounded by the other thirteen students, clearly with malice in their eyes.

“You know, the two kinda smell, don’t you think?”, Mondo commented, with a tone of sarcasm.

“Yeah, and that hairdo needs some fixing.”, Kiyotaka added.

“Wait, what are you dudes doing? We have our rights!”, Yasuhiro screeched, as they moved even closer. They tried to stand, only to realise that they have been pinned down by the other students.

“Ooh, dear me, looks like their minds are dirty as well. We need to clean up this mess.”, Makoto mused sarcastically, as he pulled out a wet cloth and stroke it all over Yasuhiro’s dreadlocks.

“Stop-“, the two cried, as the others creeped closer and started scrubbing all over the two, stripping their shirt and scrubbing away. “Come on, Yamada, stop being such a crybaby.”, Byakuya snapped.

“No, I don’t want! No!”, Yamada cried, his big stomach being rubbed away.

Chisa sighed as she looked on. What a weird class. On the other hand, though, those two reaped what they sowed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Hey, Hinata-kun… you are not going for the Hope Cultivation project, are you?”, Chiaki spoke aloud, with a tone of melancholy, still facing Hajime at the hallway. Hajime had assured her multiple times that he was past that, but he was not so sure himself when he could be drawn back inside once more.

“No. And I probably can’t anyway. I met the short yakuza kid and the tomboy photographer a few weeks ago… Fuyuhiko and Mahiru must be their names. They want me to keep Natsumi and Satou in check. I mean, they are just inches away from fighting each other. Somebody has to keep them under control, right?”, Hajime sighed.

“Control…”, Chiaki sighed. This was a word she did not like. A bird bound to a cage, a slave to his master, a lab rat to a scientist. “Hey, Hinata-kun? Did you remember what I had told you when we first met?”

Hajime remembered all too well, and knew what she wanted to remind him about. “The talentless are the most free?”

“Yes, Hinata-kun. All I have is this, all I can do is play games and be good at it. But you can be anywhere. You can decide what you truly want to be. You need not have others to tell you what you should.”, Chiaki mused. If anything, it was bliss that Hajime was without talent.

“Hmm…”, Hajime pondered. It was the same words every time, but it never lost its meaning, it never became hollow.

“Hajime! Chiaki! Where have you two been?”. As they turned, a redhead wearing a green plain dress and a camera rushed to them. 

“Hajime, Natsumi says that she hasn’t seen you for about an hour! And Chiaki, you need to come to class now!”, Mahiru said, red as a tomato and sweating, clearly exhausted from all the running.

“Sorry, Mahiru. Guess Fuyuhiko must be angry as well. I will have to tend to them right away. Sorry, Chiaki.”, Hajime sighed, before rushing away from Chiaki and Mahiru, where the reserve course students were.

“Wait, Hinata-“

“Sorry, Chiaki, but we need you. You can see Hajime later, alright?”, Mahiru assured, taking Chiaki back to the classroom. Yet, as Mahiru did not know, Chiaki was observing. Understanding.

"Hinata-kun must be a busy person, isn’t he?”. Upon Chiaki’s question, Mahiru turned to quickly respond, while grabbing Chiaki’s hand and rushing down the hallway. “O-of course, Chiaki! Hajime a hardworking student here! He is the one who truly strives to find a talent amongst the reservists. Not even Fuyuhiko or I understand his motivations, but he is sure is one tough fighter.”

This answer could not help but make Chiaki feel worried inside.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Now, this is certainly a fresh way to start your youth, and how it should be! I hope to see this improvement as well tomorrow!”, Chisa cried, looking to the students who are now in top form, except for Yasuhiro and Hifumi, who had passed out from the attack earlier.

“Tomorrow? Now that sounds like a hassle.”, Mondo sighed. “In my days, I was told that classes like this is utter bullpucky.”

“Yeah, class is pain.”, Leon added.

“I want to keep training for my concerts!”, Sayaka cried. Chisa listened to these words, and knew the root of this issue. This collective mindsets where talent is all that matters, huh? That will need some change. With that, she began her final briefing.

“It seems that you all think that your talents and honing it is all that matters. But I am afraid that only leads to social issues, and can even take a toll on your mind. But I believe, however, that interacting with one another in the classroom can help build character and make memories. Let’s make something that is more powerful than your talent shine… your hope, your dreams.”. She cleared her throat, and continued. “Lincoln said, By the people, From the People, For the People. Your talents were shaped by others and your circumstances, true. However, these talents are not to be used just for their own sake. It is to bring hope and joy to others, and most of all, yourself. If you hate your own talent, then something would be wrong, correct?”

“True, true.”, Celestia mused.

“Could not agree better.”, Byakuya chided in.

“Now, I will be seeing you all tomorrow! And I am sure greater things will be to come, I am sure of it! Say it with me!”. With that, Chisa raised one arm, letting one finger touch the sky.

“Greater things will be to come!”

“GREATER THINGS WILL BE TO COME!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much I can say. Though, surprised Natsumi and Satou have not... you know what.
> 
> And Mahiru, I doubt that is what Chiaki wants to hear.


	7. Day 1 - Dismissal

“I hate that bitch so much…” Yasuhiro sighed, walking down the stairwell. Honestly, he wondered how he was going to deal with such a teacher for the rest of his schooling term.

“Aw, shut the hell up, Hiro. If maybe you and Winnie the Pooh here actually behaved, you would actually see that she is a real cool teacher.”, Leon snapped back. He was honestly getting angry at how many times Yasuhiro was speaking ill of their new teacher. Can’t he accept any teacher at all?

“You shut up! All of you! Do you know how much I was hurt by your little stunts?”, Hifumi angrily shouted, his fat belly full of scratches, which he tried to stroke in vain.

“Nobody cares, Yamada. Serves your ass right. To speak about ass, you could feed a whole army with it alone.”, Mondo sighed.

“Bro, that was not the best joke in your arsenal. I thought you read from Eddie Murphy? Or Joan Rivers?”, Kiyotaka added. He will not let Mondo speak lame jokes. The jokes will be perfect.

“I thought Dave Chappelle was better…”, Chihiro sighed.

“Hey, Aoi, would you care to share tea at my dorm tonight?”, Sakura asked the tan girl next to her, still wearing her gym attire.

“Of course, Sakura.”, Aoi responded with delight, loving having tea, and doing so with her big pal.

“Say, Sayaka, Mukuro, I will be the one cooking tonight, correct?”, Makoto asked, turning his head to the two girls behind him.

“Yes. Army stew, please.”, Mukuro responded with a smile. It was unusual for her to give a request, which was selfish. But if it was Makoto, you had to be selfish once or twice.

“Aww… Mukuro, I wanted a barbecue.”, Sayaka sighed. Such food should never be for an idol, even if it passed off as sort of vain.

“Sorry, Sayaka, she has spoken.”, Makoto chided in. They decided on who is to cook, and what to cook in turns. His turn to cook, Mukuro decides. Mukuro’s turn tomorrow, Sayaka decides.

“It’s alright, Makoto. But you two have to make one for us tomorrow, alright?”, Sayaka cried.

“Sure, sure…”, Makoto sighed.

Touko looked on, and got jealous. “Hey… that’s not fair. Byakuya-sama, should I-“

“Don’t even bother, Touko. You don’t even have a cookbook.”, Byakuya sighed. Even amongst Touko’s standards, her standards on food was the worst. Really devilled eggs came to mind. Everyone in the class needed to hurl.

Soon, everyone was heading out of the school gates. Half just went home, while the other half headed to the dorms. It was inevitable, really. Some lived close to the school, but others either had their homes far away in Tokyo, or was even in some other part of Japan, from Osaka to Kyoto. Two girls waited for everyone else to leave. Someone was there to pick them up. 

For one last time, Kyoko turned back to the main building, where her father and uncle Kizakura should be sitting at. She began to frown, and had only one thing to say in her mind.

"Hey, dad, you must be up there, so high and mighty. One day, the issues you threw aside… well, you can’t hide forever.”

Perhaps she mumbled too loud, for Celestia began to notice.

“Kyoko, is anything wrong?”

Immediately, Kyoko snapped back to reality. It was not time yet.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about my dad.”

Celestia frowned. “Your dad ain’t coming. I’m sorry if I am mean, Kyoko. He just has too much to do.”

Kyoko grew silent, and it was a while before she opened her mouth once again. “I know.”

Just then, a grey sedan pulled up to the road. The windows dropped, and from the driver’s seat was a young woman, older than the two but only by a few years, with brown hair and glasses. She was a detective just like Kyoko, and her first friend.

“Kyoko, Taeko, let’s go home.”, Yui called out. With that, Kyoko and Celestia stepped into the sedan, and closed the door. Yui pressed on the pedal, and they drove off to their apartment.

“So, what did you two do today?”, Yui asked in curiosity. She felt that it was her need to be Kyoko’s new guardian, with her mother gone and her father never here to see her. Kyoko’s concern, was her concern.

“We had a new teacher today. She was one of the nicer ones they could bring.”, Kyoko responded.

“A new teacher? Wow, what did she look like?”, Yui asked again. This was an unusual thing for Kyoko to tell her. She would mostly respond with “nothing happened”, or even remain silent.

“Tall, orange hair, green eyes, wears a blue business suit, wears tights. Also very busty.”, Kyoko replied once more. As a detective, it would be folly to leave out any details.

“She sounds like a model to me.”, Yui commented.

“Hmmm”, both Kyoko and Celestia nodded in unison. Afterwards, there was silence. Kyoko turned her head back at times, looking at the academy building trailing further and further away.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Thanks to you, I managed to get through it.”, Chisa called to her boyfriend through the phone, sitting alone in the office room. She had no one to thank but him.

“I see. I couldn’t ask for better.”, Kyosuke responded at the other end.

“So, how are things at your end? Will you be okay without me?”, Chisa asked, thinking about the new building that was about to be made. It was to be done in… say, one or two more weeks? Afterwards, the classes would get a brand new school environment. Kyosuke turned, looking at the magnificent building, more tall and more modernised than the old school building.

“It’s going so smoothly, that I could say, I am a little disappointed.”, Kyosuke sighed. Even if he was a bit of a perfectionist, some things could be too perfect at times.

“The plan to expand Hope’s Peak Academy overseas… it’s steadily coming to fruition, right?”, Chisa asked once again.

“Do you think it was impossible? Sure, it might have been for an ordinary man. But I can. That is what my talent is for, after all.”, Kyosuke responded. He hated to brag, but for Chisa, it was sure worth a laugh. Sure enough, a giggle came from the phone.

“No less than what I expected from the former Ultimate Student Council President.”, Chisa spoke again, trying to contain her giggles. Kyosuke was the perfect boyfriend.

Kyosuke had one last request for now, her safety was top priority. “Don’t push yourself too hard, alright? You’ve always been a bit serious in your job. They will not like it.”

Chisa listened, and took it to heart. However, she also had a thing to say. Keeping Kyosuke on the phone, she looked at an old photo. There was her, Kyosuke and Juzo. “Say, Kyosuke, you know, I was happy to be in Hope’s Peak Academy. That’s because it allowed me to meet you.”

Kyosuke could not help but laugh a little. “Where is this coming from, all of a sudden?”

Chisa smiled. “Nothing.”

Little did she know, a muscular tanned man was staring from the door. And he could not help but shed a tear as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yui being surrogate mommy, that I did not expect.
> 
> Man, and Juzo is unlucky as hell.


	8. Day 2 - Daybreak

“Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!”, an alarm clock rang, before the new teacher stopped the clock, and had start her day. Chisa, with a small groan, turned off her air conditioner, and opened her windows, feeling the sunlight and the fresh breeze.

“It will be another good day.”, Chisa spoke to herself with excitement. With that, she slipped out of her pyjamas, took a shower, changed into her usual school attire, and took her small breakfast consisting of cereals and orange juice. With all that said and done, she slipped on her bag and headed out, ready for another day at Hope’s Peak High School. Whipping out her phone, she found a new message. Of course it was Kyosuke when she opened the message.

"Be good to them, alright?"

Chisa smiled, and typed back. "Of course, Kyosuke. Of course."

Elsewhere in Tokyo, the students of Class 78 slowly got up, groggy and tired. Yet they were not afraid. School was no longer boring. Something new could happen each day.

“Shucks, 7:20? Sayaka, Mukuro, have you two finished bathing?”, Makoto grumbled, needing his two friends to stop playing around in the bathroom, all while he himself was slipping into his basic uniform and removing incessant messages that Komaru had sent to him over the night. Does she have that many night terrors?

“We are almost done, Makoto, just give us five minutes.”, Mukuro screamed back from the showers. It took quite some time, each time, to carefully wash Sayaka's silken hair. The hair of an idol must be kept smooth at all times.

"Fine. Just tell me what cereals you two want?", Makoto asked.

"Fruity loops for both of us, thank you.", Sayaka replied, washing her own hair and removing the soap bubbles.

...

“Hup, hup, Mondo! We gotta go!”, Kiyotaka exclaimed, trying to move Mondo out of bed. Reluctantly, Mondo rose from his futon.

“Ugh… guess it can’t be helped. Time to get up, kid.”, Mondo sighed, also beckoning Chihiro to wake up, sleeping in another futon. But it seemed that Chihiro had too many sweet dreams for once, for he would not budge and wake up.

“This will be a problem.”, Kiyotaka sighed.

…

“You are right on time again, Master Togami.”, Aloysius told his young master, leading him to the limousine to be sent to Hope’s Peak.

“To be tardy is not my forte, Sir.”, Byakuya replied, without his usual arrogant tone, but still firm. Neatening his jacket, he opened the door to the limo, and took a seat.

…

“Taeko, are those drills put on yet?”, Kyoko asked, finishing her braid and putting on her gloves.

“These things won’t stick, Kyoko. Could you help?”, Celestia sighed, unable to clip on her drills like she normally could.

“Of course, leave it to me.”, Kyoko said with a small smile, removing her gloves to help with Celestia’s hair.

…

“The school is almost right ahead!”, Aoi screamed, jogging with Sakura to the school from their dorms. Although, Aoi’s voice was mostly muffled due to her still stuffing one donut in her mouth.

“Don’t talk while you eat and run, Aoi.”, Sakura sighed.

…

“Can’t wait to see Byakuya-sama again!”, Touko squealed, tying her hair and slipping her notebook into her bag. That notebook had all the beautiful things she wanted to say to Byakuya, if she had the chance.

“Maybe some classes can help me find my real talent.”, Leon mused, opting not to bring his bat and baseball gear for once, instead putting a recorder inside his bag. He would give up finding his true talent of music. He just needed some training.

“I’m so gonna get hhiiiggghhhh!”, Yasuhiro screamed, smuggling some crack inside his bag, pondering how much he could earn if he sold some to the Reserve Course Students.

“More erotic fan fiction today!”, Hifumi chuckled, ignoring the fact that he was in a public train with many commuters inside, looking at him with grossed-out looks.

Yup, just another day for everyone to go to school.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Another day of full attendance, Chisa giggled, marking another circle on the calendar with a marker.

“What are these circles?”, Koichi asked, peering over to Chisa’s table corner.

“Marks showing full attendance! It’s going even better than I ever imagined!”, Chisa exclaimed. She had never felt so proud of herself to bring them together. However, there was no time to be arrogant. There is still one more thing to be done. “We will also need to choose a class representative soon.”

“Well, if I was their assistant homeroom teacher, this would be tiring.”, Koichi sighed. “Anyway, I need to scout for more talents now.”

He paused, and continued with a deep breath, and changed his usual laid-back tone to a more gruff tone. “Also, do not be lax. If the students are too up to no good, we might have to become Reserve Course teachers. And nobody wants to teach them at all.”

For all his jokes, this was none. To teach them was a pitiful thing, especially for someone like Chisa. She would be no Ultimate Teacher, just plain teacher.

“This will be no problem! My students are all good kids!”, Chisa exclaimed in pride. But before she could add in on their behaviour further, there came her phone ringing. Confused, Chisa picked it up.

“Hello?”

“There is an all out gang brawl in your class! Please helllpppp….”. In that few seconds before the phone call from the anonymous teacher cut off, it was enough to make Chisa freeze. So much for having good students. “Say what?”, she sighed. And with a turn of her head, away from the phone, she saw her cubicle empty.

“He ran away, huh…”

Did she have to do everything herself?


	9. Day 2 - Controlling the Crowd

Chisa could never stop panting as she feared the worst, rushing with all her might to the classroom. Just what could they have done? Or worse, what could they not have done?

Finding the door to Class 78, she opened it. “Hey, what are you doing-”

Yet before she could finish, she saw Mondo being thrown across the room, slamming into the blackboard and denting it. But Mondo was not fazed. In fact, he was pissed.

“Okay, you big dyke, don’t make me claw my hands at your throat!”, Mondo scowled, raising his fists at the Ogre, who already had her own fists raised.

“Don’t even try, Oowada. You will never be half as good as me.”, Sakura snarled. On both sides, Chihiro and Aoi were trying to stop the two, with obvious futility, while observing the wreckage all across the place. Half of the walls had cracks, and tables have been overturned.

Normally, Kiyotaka would be the one to bring order, but even he had his issues.

“Okay, Miss Fukawa, stop being a crazy woman from a yandere flick and behave this instant!”, Kiyotaka bellowed, raising his cane at what was formerly Touko, but was now dishelved, her tongue sticking out and generally insane.

“Aw, shut up! I won’t let any rule get over this sick head of mine! Maybe I will put my rules in your damn head!”, Genocider Syo shrieked, swinging her ruler since she did not have her Genoscissors at the moment.

“Byakuya, can you control your lady for just one darn second?”, Kiyotaka angrily yelled at the rich kid who was reading his english newspaper.

“I don’t know her.”, Byakuya sighed, flipping to another page.

Meanwhile, Yasuhiro’s head was being forced into a bucket full of water, a makeshift waterboarding session.

“Okay, asshole, did you replace all of our precious potato and carrot plants with marijuana plants?”, Makoto angrily asked at Yasuhiro as he pulled the latter’s head out of the bucket.

“Please! I didn’t-”, Yasuhiro spluttered, trying to con his way out, only to have a gun placed right next to his temple.

“BB guns don’t kill, but they still hurt. Don’t make me pull the trigger.”, Mukuro scowled, finger right at the trigger and ready to open fire. Yasuhiro could scream at any moment against such a threat.

“My classroom is literally falling apart...”, Chisa lamented.

The other students either stood at one side of the wall, or continued to sit at their desks without a care in the world. “Should we step forward to stop this?”, Sayaka gasped in worry.

“Don’t even try, Sayaka. Once things has begun, some things just end in violence no matter what you do. Mere ripples cannot change the whole tide.”, Kyoko replied, leaning on the wall and witnessing it all unfold.

“The teacher who came to class fainted.”, Celestia sighed when she saw Chisa at the classroom, while Leon was tending to her wounds.

Looking at the three scenarios unfold, Chisa knew that she had to step up, and rushed between Sakura and Mondo first. “That’s enough, Oowada, Ogami. Destroying school property is a serious offence!”

Though, it was clear that neither of them wanted to go down without one big fight. “No way, Miss Yukizome!”, Mondo angrily snapped. “She said that I can go suck my brother’s dick!”

“That is because you said that Kenshiro is a human skeleton.”, Sakura retorted, more calm but retaining a tone of aggression.

Family-based insults. Understandable, Chisa reasoned. “Both of you, keep your insults between each other, not your family.”. With that, Mondo and Sakura dropped their fists, and walked away from each other, still angry and only call this a ceasefire.

Good enough, Chisa reasoned. She then turned to Kiyotaka and the fiend once called Touko. Kiyotaka now had Syo in a chokehold position. 

“Your type is my favourite to kill, dammit!”, Syo snapped.

“Same to criminal scumbags like you, Genocider.”, Kiyotaka retorted.

“Let me deal with this.”, Chisa sighed, looking at the two. Taking a small taser, she pulled out Syo’s arm. “Forgive me.”, she said, before giving a small zap.

“Ah-”, Syo briefly cried, before going out cold. Seconds later, she came up again, but with no more resistance. “What happened?”, Touko asked.

Seeing that Touko was back to normal, Kiyotaka slowly let go of the chokehold. “I think you sneezed too hard and let Syo out. It took us a while to bring you back to normal.”

Touko sighed. She could not control when Syo would come out or not. “Sorry in advance if she comes again.”, she responded.

Chisa turned to the last issue, where Yasuhiro was already out cold from the torture, and Makoto and Mukuro were preparing some garden tools.

“What were you two thinking?”, Chisa angrily asked the two. Even though Yasuhiro was a jerk to everyone, including her, two wrongs would not make a right. Even the previous hammer and cleaning prank did not go this far.

“We grew food in case a fallout comes. He replaced it all with weed.”, Makoto sighed, genuinely appalled at Yasuhiro’s imbecility. He pictured what he saw when he and Mukuro entered the garden. All of their precious plants uprooted, and replaced with cannabis plants.

“Our hard work to help feed others, need to be restarted from scratch.”, Mukuro added. Just why does hard work keep being unrepaid? “We need to go back and fix it all.”

Hearing this, Chisa stopped. She had no reason or right to stop them, no more things to say. Once again, perhaps Yasuhiro had crossed a line once again. Meanwhile, the two picked up their gardening tools, and gave a bow with their usual synchronicity. “If you will excuse us, Miss Yukizome, we got to fix this.”

With that, the two walked out of the classroom. “Wait up!”, Sayaka cried, tagging behind them.

Chisa looked at all that unfolded. Sure, today’s crisis has been solved, but what about tomorrow, or the day after that? She had to do more! She did not want to go and teach the Reserve Course Students! Meanwhile, at the wall, the others took notice.

“She is nice, but in the end, needs more control.”, Kyoko deducted, looking at what the teacher had done. Even here, she lacked any true authority over the students. “The lack of unity is also... rather disturbing. As it always has.”

“Well, Kyoko, darling, I think I might have the key.”, Celestia mused, pulling out a suitcase. “A deal made with the Ultimate Pharmacist and Ultimate Chef. From the previous two classes. Took quite a sum of my weekly balance.”

“Hmm?”, Kyoko hummed in curiosity. Celestia opened it, revealing two drinks inside. One was red and one was blue. Almost like the Matrix’s red and blue pill, hue and all.

“One is some adrenaline booster... and the other is some mystery stuff.”, Celestia noted.

Kyoko listened, and pondered over the two. Could they have use for such items?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the other has to be the aphrodisiac.
> 
> Don't piss Makoto off.


	10. Day 2 - Friends

As the chaos unsettled, the students, either at the middle of the mess or standing at the sides, slowly stepped forth to clean the classroom, save for Makoto, Mukuro and Sayaka, who left to fix the plants. All except one, who was unhappy with all that has unfolded.

Turning, Chihiro silently faced downward to the floor, walking out of the classroom without saying a word. “Wait, Chihiro, where are you-”, Mondo tried to shout, but before he could finish, Chihiro was out of the door.

“Damn it, big bro, even Chihiro is mad now. Just what does it take for you to stop raging for once?”, Kiyotaka commented with a sigh, disappointed not just with Mondo but with the entire class, and himself. He too, was responsible for this debacle.

Chisa too, had observed this, and was worried herself. It was clear that this is a sign she was not meeting up to her standards. She had to bring him back. With that, she rushed out of the door as well.

“Anyway... they did not say what this second drink was?”, Kyoko asked, turning back to Celestia. “No, except that it was supposed to make you happy or something.”, Celestia responded, looking at the red bottle, which unlike the blue, had not been labelled. “By all means, it is something rather powerful, and we should only try this in small doses.”

“Then do you want to try?”, Kyoko asked. This question made Celestia ponder for a while. “Well, normally I hate to be a lab rat, but a small dose wouldn’t hurt.”. With that, she uncapped the bottle, and poured the contents into a small teaspoon. Both Kyoko and Celestia could smell the powerful scent of cherries inside. With that, Celestia took a small gulp of the drink.

Suddenly, she dropped the teaspoon, and her legs started to shake. She was red as a tomato, contrary to her otherwise pale looks. “Taeko? What’s wrong?”, Kyoko asked in surprise.

“I need to go.”, Celestia responded in a hush, before rushing out of the door as well. Kyoko immediately chased her, only to see that Celestia had gone to the toilet. “What?”, Kyoko muttered in confusion. She turned to the bottle. It could not have been good.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“It-it’s worse than I thought-”, Sayaka gasped in shock, looking at all the uprooted plants, now replaced with marijuana saplings. She turned to Makoto and Mukuro, whose face said it all. Yasuhiro is not going to be forgiven in a long while.

“Let’s return the favour.”, Makoto growled, picking up his shovel, before proceeding to uproot all of the recently planted saplings, and placing the potato and carrot plants back in place. There was still some soil around, and the plants themselves were not badly spoiled. 

“Sayaka, Mukuro, get rid of these plants. That will tell Yasuhiro to shut up.”, Makoto instructed, taking out a giant plastic bag. With that, Sayaka and Mukuro did as they were told, taking all of Yasuhiro’s plants and putting them inside the plastic bag. Finding a nearby garbage can, they tossed the unwanted drugs inside, where it deserves to be.

“God, this class is as crazy as it gets.”, Mukuro sighed. She thought back of the days in the army, where everyone was coordinated, clean and neat, perfect symmetry. Not even Junko could cause this much mayhem. 

To speak of her, Mukuro thought, what was she up to now? She says she was going to make one final prank as payback for her expulsion, or something like that. This made Mukuro worry. She could make things worse from here on, just when it should be getting better.

“They can’t come together as a group, but it is not like we should.”, Makoto responded. He used to believe he could make friends with everyone, but now some things can never come so easily. Not with bastards like Yasuhiro around, at least. “Maybe it is best to form a friendship between two to three people, and that’s about it. You will need them for comfort, but in the end, as long as you have talent, the future is in your hands.”

“It is because of our gifts that we all, we talented elites were gathered here, all across Japan. Once we’ve graduated, we are set for life as adults and masters of our business, one of a kind until a new generation comes.”, Sayaka sighed. “I don’t even know what kind of trial we need to overcome by uniting. That should only be something that only Reserves... or should I say normal people need.”

She genuinely wanted to believe in teamwork and friendship, but she did not know if it had any actual value and merit to enhancing one’s talent and enriching one’s life. “Either way, my talent only allows me to make fans, not friends.”

“You can’t say that!”, a voice cried from outside the garden. There was Chisa, just coming in out of nowhere. “You can’t say that your talent can’t make you any friends!”

The three froze at Chisa’s words. What did she have to say? “You say you can’t make friends through pop music? Is the pop music you love so worthless?”

This made Sayaka a bit angry. “No!”, she shouted. It was this response that Chisa smiled. Now that was the spirit. “That is what I am looking for. If you love to sing pop music so much, then there are others who love to sing that genre as well. It is what makes pop music, no music in general worthwhile. These people who want to sing by your side, Makoto, Mukuro, me, we can already be called your friends, minds of the same kind.”

Sayaka’s heart began to flutter at the comment. Chisa took a step closer. “If you feel so happy to sing, then you will feel even happier when singing with friends.”

“Singing... with friends...”, Sayaka muttered. Even in her band, she never once thought of her band mates who sang beside her as friends, just partners, backup and the like. But what if she did after all? She turned to Makoto and Mukuro, who were unanimously agreeing and nodding in silence. What if she sung with them? Maybe it would feel different?

Outside, a short boy stood. Listening to this speech, Chihiro felt awestruck. Friends... he wondered. He had known Kiyotaka, Mondo and Makoto well since they were first put in the same class. He did saw them as friends, he really did. But he did not understand the others so well. Everyone was so mysterious. Kyoko, Celestia, Byakuya, everyone else had an aura of being unapproachable.

He wanted to befriend everyone. But never did he once thought that his talent could do the job. But listening to Chisa made him think again. Maybe... just maybe. He clutched on his laptop.

“Alter Ego... can you help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Celestia has become the first victim... not of murder... but the sexy soup!!!
> 
> Makes me wonder if Chihiro will be Chiaki in this setting.


	11. Day 2 - Mysteries Unfold

“Taeko! Where are you!”, Kyoko yelled, storming into the ladies’ restroom. It was not like Celestia to be so flushed and undignified. She would normally say what she needs to do, and do it with utmost dignity. She would not act as if she was urgent at any time, even if she was. There was something up with the drink. She knew it.

“What was in the drink? Taeko, I can help you!”, Kyoko cried, trying to scan the cubicles. The first and second cubicles were silent and empty, as she opened the doors. Just then, she heard a faint murmur coming from the third cubicle. She tried to open the door to the cubicle, but it was locked. She moved forth and checked the fourth and fifth cubicle. Nothing. Knowing the solution to the “little case”, Kyoko stepped back and faced the third cubicle.

“Taeko? Are you in there?”, Kyoko said, with a softer tone so as not to scare Celestia. Just then, as her ears adjusted itself to this new sound, she heard the sound of… moaning… groans that sounded as if one was in pleasure. Celestia was making sounds Kyoko thought was both adorable and disturbing, adorable because Celestia sounded so happy, but disturbing because it was noises she would never chant out. She grabbed the knob again and jiggled it hard.

“Taeko! What are you doing in there?”, Kyoko screamed in worry. Then came silence, but not before a brief gasp. Afterwards, some deep breathing came from inside. “K-Kyoko? I need to be inside for a while. But tell the others… don’t touch the damn drink. You will all regret it…”. Celestia spoke these words from the other side of the cubicle, slow and ragged was her breathing and tone.

Still confused, but knowing that Celestia sounded in genuine distress and bore great truth amongst her many lies, Kyoko accepted this fact as what it should be. “Understood. Don’t be in there for too long.”

And that was enough for her. She already understood what the drink was.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Chihiro, there you are!”, Chisa called out, seeing the small boy now at the stairwell, operating with his laptop. Makoto, Mukuro and Sayaka came in pursuit. “It is time to go back to class. You can use your computer there.”

Chihiro looked up, and without a word, opened a programme, titled [Alter Ego]. “Sorry, Miss Yukizome, but I believe my bot would like to have a chat. He needs to do this urgently, as he had told me.”

Makoto stared on, while Mukuro and Sayaka took a step back. “This is…”

“Yes.”, Makoto responded to his two girls, knowing clearly the programme Chihiro is using at the moment. This is a potent AI Chihiro has on his hands.

With a few whirrs, a green screen came, before there appeared a face of Chihiro on the screen. Starting with a smile and a brief moment of silence, his mouth then opened.

“Hello, Chisa Yukizome.”

“Ah!”, Chisa responded in shock, immediately backing away from the face on the computer. The voice was digitised, but was a perfect replica of Chihiro’s own voice nonetheless.

“Sorry for the fright. My creator had made me in his likeness. But none about that. My name is Alter Ego. I understand why you are here.”, Alter Ego responded. It was not just a static face on the screen, where the face was bobbing, the mouth was moving, all according to flow.

Initially took by surprise, Chisa took a step forth once more, slowly comprehending what she was dealing with. A perfect AI? Interesting. Let’s see what this AI knows. “Why I am here? I am just here to teach, am I not?”

“There is more than that, and you should know this more than anyone. I believe you have come to pin into the nature of this school, and whether it is corrupt or not.”, Alter Ego responded, all in a calm and collected style. “You were ordered by your boyfriend to do this. Teaching my creator's class is just a second objective.”

That was when Chisa was taken by shock. Could this AI read minds? She never told anyone about why she came here other than to teach? Or was it…

“Chihiro. Don’t tell me you have the entire school system set to rights.”, Chisa asked the boy. She said this with a minor tone of sternness.

Chihiro lightly coughed at this response, ready to answer with clarity. “No, Alter Ego did it himself. He thought something was up with this school, and he got some of the systems checked thoroughly. Took him just a minute to bypass an entire ring of passwords, codes and locks. He had also seen your emails to a friend of yours regarding something about school fees and Reserve Courses, so he used that as a base. With that, he found some interesting files.”

“Do you want to see it?”, Alter Ego added in, finishing his creator’s statement. Before Chisa could respond, the other three students had something to say.

“What did Alter Ego mean? Are you some kind of spy?”, Mukuro asked, slightly rattled.

Seeing that she has been exposed. Chisa made her confession, brief and quick, but not before a deep breath. “Students, I must be frank. I have been sent here not just to teach, but to ensure that there is nothing shady about this school. My boyfriend is an executive and also an Ultimate, so I have been covered. Right now, I need some data that either tells me something is or is not right with this school.”

“Hmm, sounds like some shit Hiro would be into.”, Makoto replied, reflecting his interest in conspiracies, both the truthful and the lame.

“Just what could be so wrong about this school?”, Sayaka asked in curiosity, unable to understand why Chisa and her boyfriend were in such a rush about this. For all its issues, she doubted the school would be too shady about anything… right?

“Well, here you go, everyone. This is some… interesting results.”, Alter Ego finished, before popping out a white file. There, it shows some values, regarding the revenue gained, by the government, by the talented students… and by the reserve course students? It was the last variable that Chisa’s attention was heightened. The revenue from the reserve course students were… almost 70%??? Billions of yen earned from the Reserve Course students?

“Wait, what?”, Makoto spoke out in confusion. How did this happen? Sure, there were many reserve courses, but even still, just how did their collective money poured lead to such a big number?

As Chihiro scrolled down, it further showed the cost of entering Hope’s Peak. Now this made all of their blood run cold, including Chihiro’s. The cost of entering Hope’s Peak for a reserve course… 500,000 yen? In comparison, the talented only needed to pay thousands of yen.

“Dude, that is expensive.”, Makoto responded, in utter disbelief at the price tag he was seeing.

“How much are the Reserves wasting?”, Mukuro responded, covering her mouth to hide her gasp of shock.

“Oh no…”, Sayaka responded.

Looking at the reaction, Chihiro scrolled down again, revealing even more. There was a statement on who the money was to be sent to. It was to be sent to the board that controlled the school.

Everyone fell silent, even Chisa. The evidence was clear before her eyes. Her fists clenched in fury. She had something to tell Kyosuke now. There was no doubt, something was up.

“Go back to the classroom, and don’t tell the other students about this until I say so.”, Chisa ordered the four, while pulling out her phone. Shocked and hesitant, but overall without resistance, the four did as they were told, slowly going down the stairwell and back to their classroom.

Pressing on Kyosuke’s number, she prayed that he would pick up soon. 

Judgement would soon have to be served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, school is super corrupt.
> 
> Anyway, thought Alter Ego could serve as a better way into explaining how Chisa was able to find out about the shady stuff happening in Hope's Peak, rather than her researching off-screen.
> 
> And poor Celestia...


	12. Day 2 - Something Strange

A good distance away from the main Hope’s Peak building, was the new place, just freshly built. The surrounding pipes and spare platforms to aid in its construction were slowly being put down. With a bit of furniture, some extra instalments, and a few more routine checks, the new Hope’s Peak building would be complete. The current bunch of Main Course students would be then transferred here in short order. But that was not the main goal of Kyosuke Munakata, there was something else he wanted. The answer would soon be to arrive, as his phone rang.

“Chisa? What is it?”, Kyosuke asked as soon as he picked up the call, recognising the phone number.

“I have found new information about Hope’s Peak, thanks to some of the students.”, Chisa responded, while staring out the window. She could finally give Kyosuke some leads, which should help him out. “You see, the funds Hope’s Peak Academy gets… it is from the Reserve Courses.”

Now Kyosuke was surprised. She had expected Chisa to tell him some shady stuff, but this was something else. He was intrigued. “Continue. The money is from the Reserve Courses?”

“Yes, from the students who lack talent. They pay massive fees to attend the school.”, Chisa continued. As Chisa spoke, Kyosuke pulled out his tablet, searching for his files on the Reserve Courses. “Then, the problem is on how the money is being used, yes?”

“Mmm. The board of trustees that control the school… they’re hiding something.”, Chisa responded, confirming Kyosuke’s suspicion. “For now, I’ll focus my investigation on the Reserve Course. I don’t think they are doing this just to raise funds.”

Kyosuke stopped to listen deeply to Chisa’s words. If the Steering Committee ever found out, the two would be in serious trouble. It frankly took a lot of bravery to be like Chisa, here and now. “I’m sorry to have placed a dangerous job on you.”, Kyosuke earnestly apologised.

“If that’s what you think, then call me Chisa!”, Chisa angrily responded from the other side of the phone. Even more frustrating than the situation at hand, was that even as a couple, Kyosuke would still maintain formalities. There was still so much distance, even more than the distance between the two buildings.

“Next time, for sure.”, Kyosuke replied, albeit with a slightly amused tone. “Kyosuke, you bully.”, Chisa pouted, trying to make her best tsundere impression as possible. It sure got to him, as Kyosuke started chuckling a little. It lasted a few seconds, before Kyosuke regained his composure.

“If Hope’s Peak Academy’s overseas expansion is a success, my ability to speak up will be much greater.”, Kyosuke continued. “I admit that I doubt I can always lead without a few bumps, but that is inevitable."

Now that was the spirit, Chisa thought with pride. “Yeah. Let’s rebuild this school as how it should be.”

“I’m counting on you. Later then.”, Kyosuke finished, content for now, and hung up. Putting down his phone and tablet, he turned back to the building. There was still some work to be done. He will do his part, Chisa will do hers. With that, he walked to the building, continuing with overseeing the finishing touches.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Damn right, lunchtime!”, Leon shrieked with delight, as he carried the catered food and drinks to the classroom, alongside Kiyotaka and Mondo. Due to the recent mess made by a certain “Ultimate Chef”, eating in the canteen is no longer advised, so it was better to eat in the classroom. No one, especially the girls, want to be near the creep anyway. “Everyone, get your order!”, Mondo called out, as the other students huddled around to get their food and drinks.

Kyoko and Celestia only got their drinks, some fresh grape juice, for they adopted the practice of eating ‘home cooking’, in their black and red bento boxes. Opening it, it consisted of egg and pork loin katsu, accompanied by fresh Japanese rice, of course. “Miss Samidare does not fail with making good lunches, does she?”, Celestia mused to Kyoko, while appreciating the authentic and fresh taste, along with a sip of grape juice.

“Indeed. I don’t really remember when, but she picked it up well at some point.”, Kyoko responded. She sadly had no analysis on when Yui was becoming good at doing that, but it was one that there was not much need to investigate at all. All that she knew, that the beef here, must have been straight from Kobe, rich and juicy to the tongue. Carrying one and swinging it on her chopsticks, while also taking a sip of grape juice, Kyoko observed what the others were having.

Makoto, Sayaka and Mukuro were huddled in a group, each having a big serving of curry rice with omelettes, Aoi and Sakura had Dorayaki and Taiyaki, Kiyotaka and Mondo had roasted beef and potatoes, Byakuya had broiled cod and miso soup, Chihiro was having sushi, and Leon had beef stew. Kyoko continued to observe. Touko, Yasuhiro and Hifumi were nowhere to be found. They had left the classroom quite a long while ago, and now they must have had their meals somewhere else, something that made sense for quite the loners and outcasts. It was almost quite pitiable, in Kyoko’s eyes.

“So, have you hid the drink as I asked?”, Celestia asked. Kyoko nodded, reaching for her bag just to be sure. She had already guessed the dangers of the drink to make Celestia so sporadic a while ago. A potent aphrodisiac, one that could turn even sworn virgins into absolute sex maniacs. Scary. Unzipping the compartment where she kept the drink along with the other one, Kyoko fished her arm inside, but only felt one bottle. Confused, she pulled it out. There was only the blue bottle, one that enhances physical prowess. Now, Kyoko was getting agitated. She fished into the compartment, along with the other compartments of her bag. That bottle could not be found.

“I swore I put it in my bag…”, Kyoko mused in confusion. She specifically remembered placing it in that very compartment in her bag, just an hour ago, right after Celestia told her to. There could be only one theory… had someone took it? Celestia saw it all, that the drink was missing, and was also concerned. Such a drink must not fall in the wrong hands! Anyone could use it to turn any class into a mass horny festival, beyond even her wildest carnal desires.

“Hey, did anyone see a red bottle?”, Celestia asked the rest of the class. They all turned to her, visibly confused. “What red bottle?”, Makoto asked, unsure as to what Celestia was referring to.

“I thought I saw one, but then… Yamada took it out, I think…”, Aoi nervously recollected. That response made Celestia want to put a palm to her face. That idiot, always so curious. She was certain that if Hifumi figured out its effects, he would probably use it on himself, and jerk off to his runaway fantasies.

Just as Celestia thought about this, Mukuro, who was sitting next to Makoto, suddenly and abruptly collapsed on his lap. Now, everyone’s attention was on the two.

“Mukuro? What’s wrong?”, Makoto asked, shocked and concerned by her sudden collapse, and tried to help her back up, only for Mukuro to respond with a sharp groan.

“What?”, Makoto responded in utter surprise to this reaction. Mukuro, having her head down before, then stared right at Makoto. A face of utter sexual desperation, from flushed cheeks to deep pants. “No, Makoto… stop… don’t touch…”

“Sorry!”, Makoto apologised, as he retreated his arms away from Mukuro. He was unsure about why she was acting this way, but still felt that it was not right to touch her further. As he pulled back, he then realised, how quickly his heart was beating, accompanied with this uncomfortably hot sensation, making him feel like wanting to strip down just to feel more comfortable. Makoto slumped to his chair, utterly confused, and his breathing became ragged. What was this feeling? What was making his heart race so much?

“Is Mukuro alright?”, Sayaka tried to cut in, only for her to suddenly get a stinging feeling, on her chest and between her legs, causing her to slump down on her seat, while clutching herself tightly. She grew just as red as Mukuro, and was just as muddled as Makoto. What was happening to them?

Soon, everyone was having the same sensation, slowly but surely. One could say that this sensation spread as fast as a disease. Aoi, Kiyotaka, all of them, all fell to the spell.

“What is going on? Why am I…”, Kiyotaka asked, confused about this sheer feelings of horniness he had never experienced before. He knew such feelings were forbidden in a school environment, and yet, he can’t control it at all!

“What the… what is wrong with my body?”, Aoi groaned, having her hands locked between her thighs, and shaking wildly.

“Miss Yukizome… help…”, Chihiro softly cried, clutching his chest.

“Don’t tell me… the food and drinks have been roofied…”, Kyoko muttered in shock, trying to clutch her legs together, and also using her arms to cover her own breasts. Even they have fallen under this mania of horniness. Was this caused by the drink? Had Hifumi done this? She turned to Celestia, who had collapsed to the floor, her red face betraying her white complexion. It must have been especially bad for her, who had to experience this twice, Kyoko thought, in-between her moans and trying to keep it down.

The sensations did not stop, and only got stronger. In no time at all, everything turned from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy soup orgy incoming!
> 
> Yamada, you little...
> 
> M Rating coming soon.


End file.
